winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Fight
This is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of the Golden Girls Club. Plot Uber wasen't sure what had awaken her. Was it the wind or something else? She soon realized that she had a dream, in which her sister communicated to her again. What had she said? thought Uber, scratching her head. She remembered;'' It will soon be over, sister. Make sure you'' beat them this time. If you do, then you will be one step closer to resscurrecting me.... Uber leaned over and poked her sister's arm. Janelle woke up with a jump. "I can guess... Another dream. Me too" Mumbled the sleepy Janelle. "But what did it mean.. It will soon be over? What would be over? Beat who?" Uber asked, confused. "Later" Groaned Janelle, who was half-asleep already. The next morning, Uber and Janelle disscussed about the weird dream. "I think it was Darrel, mentioning about the spirits. But resscurecting?" Uber asked. "Beats me" Janelle replied. Heather barged in. "Come on! 3 minutes till class starts! And guess what! The Winx will be teaching us!" She cried. "Awesome" Lily cried. The girls rushed off into spell class. "Now girls, today you will clear all your doubt about different spells" Bloom said. Uber raised her hand. "Uber?" Flora said. "Is there any possible way of resscurecting anyone using a spell?" Uber asked. Bloom thought and found an answer. "Later, Uber. I'll disscuss it with you in your dorm." Bloom said. "Why?" Hissed Tecna. "You know, well.." Stella whispered.... After class, The Winx and the Golden Girls met. "Sit down, we want to tell you something. I see a possibility that your sister..Darrel right?....had earned Sirenix and had been turned into a nymph." Bloom whispered. "Lets go to the Magic Archive! The list of nymphs are automatically added into the book of nymphs!" Layla cried. "You are so right" Stella said. So, the girls went to the Archide and found the book. "YESS! Darrel's name is in there" Emily cried. "So she had earned Sirenix" Flora said. "HEY! There is a way of turning Nymphs back into fairies! "''By achieving the stone of miracle, one nymph will be turned back." ''" Iva said. "But what is the Stone of Miracles?" Janelle asked. "I heard about it. It's located deep down in the cave of jems. The stone will only show it self to the people with pure hearts." Musa said. The Winx and Golden girls met Faragonda, and found out that the Cave of gems was in the forest of gems. "Here we come" Cried Janelle, as the Golden Girls prepared to get inside the cave. They were already there by using a teleport spell. Inside, Uber used star power to light up the cave. It was filled with Gems. "HAHAHA" Suddenly, fimilar voices were heard. The spirits! "Magic UNITIX!" The girls cried and transformed. " Enchanted starpower" Uber and Janelle used their converegence. It did not work. Suddenly, they saw that the spirits were looking more powerful, and was holding a weak nymph. "Darrel" Uber cried. "HAHAHA! we have drained her powers" Vermilia cried. None of the girls attacks worked. Then, suddenly Hypoly said, "Lets kill Darrel in reality. Last time we seemingly killed her, but she was alive. WE activated the curse f Sirenix and turned her into a nymph" . Janelle and Uber felt very mad. They began to glow. "MAGIC CONVEREGENCE! We might not be able to beat you, but the power of sister magic and friendship can!" They cried and used their power to attack Hypoly. Janelle and Uber began to change. They transformed into a new form. "Come on girls!" Janelle cried. The girls used another converegence to beat Sparini. "Now only you, Vermilia! You! I'll seriously get you!" Janelle said. "As if" Vermilia said. "Unitix magic! Inner bright star! The punishing star of the universe" She cried and shot out a large beam. Vermilia used a defense spell, but Janelle soon overcomed her. The rest of the girls used a converegence to attack Vermilia and defete her for good. Uber went near Darrel. Suddenly, a stone appeared and dissapeared into Darrell's body. She turned human! "YAY!" The girls cheered. Later that day, Faragonda had explained that Janelle and Uber had transformed into complete Unitix, and that the form before was not full Unitix. Darrell was back now! But there was still one more mission...Restoring the special universe power in her. more coming very soon..... Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Golden girls club Category:SARAH hyder